Pluie
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] KibaTemari. Elle haissait Konoha. Car, elle était unis, joyeuse, et chaleureuse. Elle, elle était tout le contraire.


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Romance, léger angst et OOC

Paring : Temari/Kiba

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

Nyahaaaaaaaaaa ! n.n Je vous poste ce one shot dans un cybercafé pour vous montrer que je ne suis pas morte ! Non ! èué Muahaha ! Bref, je crois que j'ai écrit le premier Kiba/Temari en français ! n.n

* * *

Pluie

_

* * *

_-Temari. Prépares-toi. On y va. » 

La jeune fille jeta un regard au reflet de Gaara dans le miroir, appuyé sur le mur de sa chambre. Elle revint à son propre reflet et plongea ses yeux dans le bleu des siens, sans répondre. Elle était peut être froide...trop froide...mais elle était une kunoïchi. Et à Suna, les kunoïchi devaient se montrer ferme et forte en toute circonstance pour être respectées.

Temari passa un dernier coup de brosses dans ces courts cheveux blonds, puis les attacha rapidement de ses mains blanches et fines.

Ses mains de femmes...

Son élastique se craqua, et elle grimaça légèrement.

_-_Tssk ! »

Elle était la plus forte des kunoïchi qu'elle connaissait. Mais seulement des kunoïchi...pas des ninjas. Son frère, Gaara...Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Shino...et même...Naruto. Ils étaient tous plus fort qu'elle...Et elle ne le supportait pas !

_-_Temari. », insista Gaara.

_-_J'arrive. »

La jeune fille attacha rapidement sa dernière couette et se leva, avant d'attraper son éventail replié, et posé en appuis contre le mur.

_-_Où es Kankuro ? »

_-_Il nous attends dehors. »

Temari ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et hésita une seconde, avant de poser sa main sur les cheveux roux de son petit frère qui leva ses yeux si vert pour croiser son regard.

_-_Temari ? »

_-_... »

Elle laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et sortit dans le couloir sans un mot, le coeur serré. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle pourrait agir comme une vraie grande soeur. Et puis...elle avait toujours un peu peur de lui. Une grande soeur n'avait pas peur de son petit frère.

Mais un jour...

_-_Ah, te voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ! », soupira Kankuro quand elle sortit dehors en compagnie de Gaara.

_-_Ce qu'un petit frère et une grande soeur font. », répondit vaguement Temari dans un souffle.

Kankuro fronça ses sourcils, intrigué, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Gaara par dessus l'épaule de sa soeur. Le rouquin haussa ses épaules.

_-_Allez... »

Temari et Kankuro acquiescèrent avant de sauter sur la même branche pour s'élancer à toute vitesse dans les bois, silencieux, comme d'habitude.

Il pleuvait des cordes, et il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha.

_-_Nous commencerons la mission demain. », informa Gaara.

_-_Je vais chercher à manger... », soupira Temari.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre une réponse de ses frères. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Cet endroit bourré de ninjas plus forts qu'elle.

Elle le détestait.

Car Konoha était tout ce qu'elle voulait être.

Fort...Unis...Joyeux...

Elle était tout sauf ça.

Temari détacha ses cheveux d'un geste sec. La pluie les plaquaient contre son visage, et dégoulinait le long de ses mèches blondes...aussi blondes que celles de leurs mères.

Que dirait_-_elle si elle la voyait ainsi ?

Elle aurait sûrement voulus qu'elle soit comme elle. Douce...souriante...chaleureuse...

Temari, elle, était froide, glaciale même...

_-_Oy ! La belle blonde là ! Ca te dirais un pti verre ? »

La jeune fille releva sa tête et se retourna, jetant un regard noire à celui qui avait parlé d'une voix traînante, légèrement moqueuse, mais si agréable.

Debout à quelques mètres, nonchalant et les mains dans les poches, il la fixait de ses yeux fendus, vêtus de son pull noire à capuche et d'un pantalon sombre. Temari chercha son animal des yeux.

Là, en train de jouer avec des ordures sur le sol, près d'une poubelle renversée.

_-_...Oy...t'as entendus ce que j'ai dit ou pas ? »

Temari se tourna complètement, le regard mauvais.

_-_Tu me prend pour une sourde...tu sais qui je suis au moins, Inuzuka...? »

_-_Tu me prend pour un aveugle...bien sûr que je sais qui t'es...la soeur de l'autre Démon là... »

_-_J'aimerais qu'on me reconnaisse par mon nom plutôt que par celui de mon frère...qui n'est pas un Démon... », répliqua t_-_elle doucement d'une voix glaciale.

Le visage de Kiba semblait étrangement impassible. Lui qui d'habitude était si grande gueule et toujours souriant...pratiquement le frère de Naruto...

_-_Temari. Tu pourrais répondre à ma question...? »

_-_De boire un verre avec toi ? » Elle se mit à ricaner « Et Inuzuka...il t'est arrivé quoi de si terrible et malheureux pour que tu t'abaisses à me demander ça...à moi...? »

_-_Rien. Tu es belle c'est tout. J'aime les filles comme toi...les beautés froides...», répondit_-_il simplement en haussant ses épaules.

_-_...Tu te moques de moi ? »

Kiba resta silencieux, et s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une mètre les sépares.

_-_Pourquoi...tu te rabaisses... »

Temari écarquilla ses yeux, surprise.

_-_Je...Je ne me rabaisse pas...! »

_-_...Tu mens...Temari...Ah moins que tu joues la fille modeste ? Pfff...je ne crois pas non. Toi...Tu n'es pas comme ça...princesse des neiges... »

Il esquissa un sourire mesquin et prit doucement sa main pour l'effleurer avec ses lèvres.

La jeune fille se troubla et retira vivement sa main, tremblante.

_-_Qu...Qu'est ce qui te prends Inuzuka...! »

_-_...Temari...de quoi as_-_tu peur...Tu as déjà du être draguée à Suna non... », demanda doucement l'adolescent en redevenant sérieux.

Oui. Elle avait déjà été draguée. Alors pourquoi...pourquoi quand c'était Kiba...Ca lui faisait peur ?

_-_Temari... »

Ah, et cette façon de prononcer son prénom...

Sensuelle...

Sans le vouloir...vu l'expression inquiète du visage de Kiba.

_-_Je...Je ne sais pas. »

_-_Ooooh...Aurais_-_je fait fondre votre barrière de glace princesse ? »

_-_Tu...tu es ridicule Inuzuka... »

Le brun sourit et se rapprocha encore plus, s'arrêtant cette fois à à peine quelques centimètres.

_-_Hmm...Je suis plus grand que toi...? »

Témari cligna des yeux, surprise à nouveau, puis ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à cette phrase si incongrue dans une ambiance pareille.

Kiba agrandit son sourire et se pencha légèrement vers la jeune fille, levant sa main pour caresser ses cheveux blonds puis sa joue blanche.

_-_Inuzuka... »

_-_Temari ? »

_-_J'ai...j'ai peur parce que...je suis faible. Je suis censée être une grande soeur et je suis faible...je ne le supporte pas Kiba ! » Elle leva vers lui des yeux désespérés « Vous...de Konoha...vous êtes tous plus forts que moi...vous êtes si unis alors que vous n'êtes pas de la même famille...Vous êtes tous si joyeux...Alors que nous...nous nous sommes... »

Temari étouffa le dernier mort de sa phrase entre ses doigts et baissa ses yeux bleus alors que quelques gouttes de larmes roulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie.

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle racontait tout ça à quelqu'un ? Et Inuzuka en plus ?

_-_Temari... », murmura l'adolescent en faisant glisser une mèche blonde entre ses doigts.

_-_... »

_-_Temari...tu es forte à ta manière...qui, QUI parmi tous les ninjas de Konoha serait capable de vivre sept jour sur sept à côté de Gaara ? Qui serait capable de lui sourire comme tu le fais ? Qui serait capable de le considéré encore comme son frère ? Vous êtes unis tout les trois, pas comme nous, mais à votre manière...Temari... »

_-_Naruto serait capable de ça... »

_-_Euh...oui c'est vrai mais... » Kiba se gratta la joue, pensif « Mais toi, tu n'as pas de petit démon dans ton corps. »

_-_...Je suis désolé...Je pleure comme une fillette...tu t'imagines...si quelqu'un me voyait ? », murmura la jeune fille en lâchant un petit rire.

_-_Moi je te vois... »

_-_Oui mais toi...tu n'es pas n'importe qui... »

_-_Ouais, moi je suis celui qui te défendra te tous les méchants de Suna ! Tsoin tsoin ! »

Kiba se mit à sauter sur le palissade en bois qui bordait la rue, exécutant quelques acrobaties, accompagné d'un long aboiement d'Akamaru.

_-_Prenez garde ! Muahahaha ! »

Temari éclata de rire et Kiba sauta au sol, essouflé, avec un grand sourire.

_-_Pendant que toi, tu protégeras tes frères Temari...moi, je te protégerais. »

_-_...merci... Kiba... »


End file.
